Un futuro distinto
by danirubio780
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, no es Harry quien recibe la maldición mortal, sino James, ¿qué cambios puede haber hecho que nadie en la familia Potter hubiera muerto? ¿Harry descubrirá una alarmante verdad sobre sus orígenes? Slash, Harry/Draco


Capitulo 1: 31 de Octubre de 1981

"FLASH BACK"

La noche era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabaza caminaban como patos por la plaza, y los escaparates de las tiendas, cubiertos de arañas de papel, exhibían toda la parafernalia decorativa con que los muggles reproducían un mundo en que no creían. Y el se deslizaba con esa sensación de determinación, poder y protestad que siempre experimentaba en tales ocasiones. No era rabia… eso era para almas más débiles que la suya. No era rabia sino triunfo, si… había esperado mucho ese momento, lo había deseado tanto…

-¡Bonito disfraz, señor!

Vio como la sonrisa del niño flaqueaba cuando se le acerco lo suficiente para fisgar lo bajo la capucha de la capa; percibió el miedo ensombreciendo su maquillado rostro. Entonces el niño se dio la vuelta y huyó.

Él aferró su varita mágica bajo la tunica… Un solo movimiento y el niño nunca llegaría a los brazos de su madre. Pero no hacia falta, no hacia ninguna falta…

Y siguió por otra calle mas oscura, y por fin diviso su destino; el encantamiento Fidelio se había roto, aunque ellos todavía no lo supieran… Haciendo menos ruido que las hojas secas que se deslizaban por la acera, cuando llego a la altura del seto miro por encima de el…

No habían corrido las cortinas, así que los vio claramente en su saloncito; el - alto, moreno y con gafas- hacia salir de su varita nubes de humo de colores para complacer al niño de pelo negro y pijama azul. El niño reía e intentaba atrapar el humo, asirlo con su manita…

Se abrió una puerta y entro la madre; dijo algo que el no pudo oír, pues el largo cabello pelirrojo le tapaba la cara.

Entonces el padre levanto al niño del suelo y se lo dio a la madre. Dejo su varita mágica encima del sofá y se desperezó bostezando…

La puerta chirrío un poco cuando la abrió pero James Potter no la oyó. Su blanca mano saco la varita de debajo de la capa y apunto a la puerta, que se abrió de par en par.

Ya había traspuesto en umbral cuando James llego corriendo al vestíbulo. Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, ni siquiera llevaba su varita mágica…

-¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! ¡Es el! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!

¡Contenerlo! ¡Sin una varita mágica! Río antes de lanzar la maldición.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde inundo el estrecho vestíbulo, ilumino el cochecito apoyado contra la pared, reverberó en los balaustres como si fueran fluorescentes, pero en vez de que James Potter se desplomara, por alguna razón que no conocía, la maldición reboto dirigiéndose hacia el Señor Oscuro y destruyendo su cuerpo.

Minutos después llegaron la mayoría del departamento de aurores y un Sirius Black muy asustado y alterado.

-¡JAMES! ¡LILY!

Los gritos de Sirius se escuchaban en toda la casa mientras que uno muy distinto desconcertó a todos.

-¡Sirius!

El grito era de una mujer y Sirius sabia perfectamente de quien era ese grito, corrió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso lo mas rápido que pudo, busco en el baño, en el cuarto de los esposos, hasta que finalmente hayo el origen del grito; el cuarto del bebe, Harry, al entrar al pequeño cuarto, pintado de color azul claro, no vio a nadie mas que una cuna en la cual no había nada dentro, oyó un pequeño sollozo en un rincón de la habitación y fue a revisar, lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, Lily abrazaba a James con el pequeño Harry sollozando entre los dos.

-¡Lily, espera aquí!

Sirius fue a buscar a los aurores para decirles que James y Lily junto con el bebe estaban bien, llego corriendo con un auror que parecía el jefe y le dijo desesperado:

-¡Encontré a James y Lily! ¡Están en el dormitorio del bebe!

La mayoría del personal presente corrieron a buscar al la pareja mientras que Sirius iba al frente de todos, al llegar a la pequeña habitación Sirius corrió hacia el rincón donde había visto a la pareja con el bebe, al llegar vieron que James tenia unas cuantas heridas en el pecho y los brazos.

Rápidamente 2 aurores hicieron aparecer una camilla mientras hacían que James se pusiera en ella, Lily en cambio no quería que le hicieran nada.

-¡Estoy bien, gracias!

Sirius se le acerco para preguntarle que había pasado, después de que la pelirroja le contara lo sucedido, Sirius empalideció y fue a buscar al jefe de aurores, estaba en la sala hablando con otro auror.

-¡Oiga! ¡Oiga!

El auror al escuchar a Sirius se callo y lo busco con la mirada.

-Que pasa?…..un momento…que no es usted el Guardián Secreto de los Potter?

-Le vengo a hablar de eso, no no, escúcheme primero-añadió al ver que el auror iba a interrumpirlo.

El verdadero Guardián de los Secretos es Peter Pettigrew, y si no quiere creerme pregúnteselo a James y Lily, además piense, quien pensaría que los Potter harían su Guardián Secreto a una rata débil, cuando le podría confiar eso a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, a quien piensa que se lo dejaría eh?

El auror dudo un momento, pero al poco tiempo le creyó a Sirius, y mando un grupo de 10 aurores para que capturaran a Peter Pettigrew.

Momentos después de esto, Sirius se fue a San Mungo mediante polvos Flu, al llegar vio que había varias medi-magas que llevaban una camilla y junto a ellas había un pelirroja.

Sirius se le acerco corriendo y se fijo en que Lily estaba temblando, entonces para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien la abrazo, al momento Lily se quedo quieta y vio a la cara a Sirius.

-S-sirius

-Tranquila pelirroja, todo esta bien.

-Y H-harry?

Sirius busco con la mirada a Harry y se fijo en que una enfermera, bastante bella, lo traía en brazos y miraba a ambos lados buscando a la madre,

-Tranquila Lily, ahí esta, puedes esperar aquí mientras voy por el?

-S-si

Sirius se aparto unos momentos de la pelirroja y fue hacia la chica que tenia en brazos a Harry.

-Disculpe, ese niño es mi ahijado y su madre se encuentra allá-señalo a Lily-podría dármelo?

-Si, claro.

Sirius cargo a Harry y se fijo en que estaba llorando, pero al sentir a su padrino se había dormido, pero aun así fue hacia Lily con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al llegar junto a ella vio que estaba muy pálida.

-Lily….Lily…aquí esta Harry.

Deposito con mucho cuidado al pequeño en los brazos de su madre con cuidado de que no se le cayera, Lily al ver a su pequeño Harry, recobro un poco el color y compuso una débil sonrisa.

-H-ho-la…mi…pequeño..

El niño al sentir los brazos de su madre se despertó y miro directamente con sus ojitos, verde esmeralda, directamente a los de Lily, también verde esmeralda, y compuso una sonrisa y se empezó a reír.

Lily también compuso una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de su hijo reflejada en su rostro, ya no había falta de esconderse mas, todo había acabado…..o al menos por ahora.

-Lily…que paso con Voldemort?

-N-no lo s-se

Al hablar de la escena, Lily recordó que su marido también había sido atacado por Voldemort, inmediatamente los ojos de Lily se pusieron húmedos y abrazo a Sirius. Sirius, nervioso por la repentina reacción de Lily no supo que hacer y simplemente le devolvió el abrazo y dejo que Lily sollozara en su pecho, además de darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquila, Lils, el esta bien, solo esta un poco golpeado.

Sirius no estaba muy seguro al decir eso, pero el mismo lo había visto y solo tenia unos cuantos cortes y rasguños, pero aun así estaba asustado.

Sus pensamientos no le dejaron ver como un hombre pálido y de cabello color miel entraba corriendo a donde estaba el con Lily y los miraba sin decir palabra.

-¡Sirius! ¡Lily!

Sirius dejo unos momentos a la pelirroja y fue a abraza a Remus, este le devolvió el abrazo y lo miro.

-Sirius..tienes que contarme que paso.

-Pues…es que no se mucho….solo se que a James y nuestra querida pelirroja los ataco Voldy.

Intento bromear puesto que el también estaba muy asustado, pero aun así Remus seguía bastante pálido.

-Lily….

Remus se acerco a abrazarla puesto que sabia que estaba muy mal, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

-Remus….

Lily lo abrazo pero en ese momento Harry se puso a llorar y a extender las manos hacia Remus.

-Lobito

Remus sonrío y lo abrazo, el niño comenzó a reír y jugar con el cabello de su tío, Lily, al verlo tan feliz, sonrío. En ese momento un medi-mago se acerco a ellos y les dijo que podían pasar.

-E-esta bien?-alcanzo a preguntar Lily.

-Si, solo que esta un poco abatido.

Lily sonrío y les dijo que fueran con ella, pero al no saber donde era tuvieron que buscar a algún medi-mago para saberlo.

-Cuarta Planta, Habitación numero 23°

-Gracias

Caminaron por lo que parecia un corredor lleno de locos, porque la poca gente que parecia cordial tenia varias cosas raras; entre ellos había un bruja joven que tenia unos puntos blancos en toda la cara, otro mago un poco mas bajo y rechoncho, estaba cubierto de unos mocos voladores, al parecer, victima de un mocomurciélago , había también muchos magos jóvenes, al parecer de Hogwarts, que tenían varios cortes, algunos con un extraño color.

Al llegar a la habitación de James nos paramos unos momentos antes de entrar, no era una habitación muy lujosa, de hecho, solo tenia una cama, un estante y una pequeña ventana, y encima de la cama, había un James cubierto con algunas vendas pero por lo demás ileso, Lily fue la primera en acercársele, y sin saber como, le había quitado de las manos de Remus a Harry.

-James, cariño, estas bien?

-Claro mi pichoncito, donde esta mi campeón?

-Aquí esta toma-le paso a Harry-Por suerte no le paso nada.

El niño comenzó a reír y jugar con su papa, al parecer lo había extrañado bastante.

-Hey, que nos olvidas como muñecos viejos Cornamenta-dijo Sirius fingiendo estar molesto

-Si, creo que ya no nos quieres-decía Remus como que hacia pucheros

-Como podría olvidar a mis pequeños animales peludos-bromeo

Tanto Lily como Sirius y Remus se rieron; era muy bueno poder estar juntos los 4 de nuevo, sin el odioso de Peter, sin ninguna preocupación mas que la de criar a su hijo.

-Sirius-esta vez James hablo con voz seria-Debes decirles a los del ministerio que el verdadero Guardián de los Secretos es Pettigrew-James ya no llamaba por su nombre a Peter por odio-Recuerda que la mayoría de las personas piensan que tu eres el Guardián de Los secretos, pero no lo eres.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya le he dicho eso al jefe de aurores

-Bien….

-Oye amigo, como es que Voldemort esta muerto?-le pregunto Remus

-No los se-dijo James muy confundido-lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me intento asesinar y que la maldición asesina le reboto, y despues…desperte aquí-termino.

-Eso es muy extraño-dijo Remus, dudando.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos de hablar de Voldy y díganme, ya han encontrado a Peter?

-Eso creo, pero yo se que quiero ver su encarcelamiento-contesto un Sirius feliz.

-Oigan que ustedes son malvados-le reprocho Lily.

-Pelirroja, no te has dado cuenta de que por culpa de Peter, Voldy casi los mata-Sirius siempre se hallaba una excusa para la pelirroja.

Lily se puso a pensarlo durante un rato y después, con una sonrisa maligna, sonrío.

-Bueno, pero en ese caso yo también quiero verlo.

Todos se rieron mucho, al parecer, el humor de los merodeadores no cambiaria nunca, ni siquiera cuando uno de ellos casi es asesinado.

De pronto Harry comenzó a llorar, su mama lo cargo, pero seguía llorando, le dio el biberón y tampoco, reviso su pañal y vio que no estaba mojado.

-Pero, entonces que tienes Harry?-pregunto Lily

Harry solo señalo a Sirius y comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño que se asemejaba a un ladrido, Sirius, que al parecer había entendido, se convirtió en un animago y se acerco a Harry para lamerle la cara.

Divertido, Harry comenzó a querer bajar para jugar con Sirius, y Lily, rendida, tuvo que aceptar que bajara.

-Mas te vale no tener pulgas Canuto-Lily se hacia la enojada.

Sirius ladro a modo de respuesta y comenzó a lamer a Harry y dejar que este lo acariciara, todos sonrieron al verlo tan feliz.

En ese momento un medi-mago entro en la sala y se llevo un buen susto al ver a un perro negro y bastante sucio, además de pulgoso, en la habitación de un paciente; con una furia que se lleva el diablo les grito que se llevaran ese perro pulguiento de la habitación. Sirius se destransformo a su forma original y antes de que pudiera darle cualquier explicación al medi-mago, este cayo al suelo desmayado.

-Ay….Canuto, que vamos a hacer contigo-decía Remus en tono de broma.

-Mmm….que tal darme un baño antipulgas?-bromeo.

Antes de que Remus pudiera responderle, James golpeo a Sirius con una almohada, este, le respondió apareciendo otra a su vez y golpeándolo a el, en pocos segundos, se ensartaron en una pelea de almohadas, una de estas, golpeó a Remus en plena cara y este apareció otras 2 para que el y Lily se les unieran también, pronto, todo el cuarto quedo lleno de plumas y unas carcajadas que se oían en todo San Mungo. Un medi-mago entró, y solo se pudo reír por la obra que los merodeadores habían hecho; una almohada gigante de plumas..

-Jajaja…..ay….em…señores….y señorita-añadió-, necesito que se vayan de momento para que el señor Potter pueda descansar-decía el medi-mago con lagrimas de la risa.

-Vamos, un rato mas-pidió Sirius-El es nuestro mejor amigo…..-al ver la cara de Lily añadió-Y el esposo de esta hermosa mujer-Lily se sonrojo..

-Lo sentimos pero NO pueden estar mas tiempo aquí, mañana es probable que al señor Potter se le de el alta.

-Esta bien-se resigno Lily-James, querido, mañana volveremos por ti aquí a la 1.00 pm esta bien?

-Bueno.

Lily y los demás salieron de San Mungo con el bebe Harry, decidieron usar polvos Flu para que Harry, que lo le gustaba en nada la Aparición, no llorara.

En el momento que se metieron en la chimenea Harry empezó a reírse, "Por lo menos le agradan los Polvos Flu" pensó Lily.

En el momento en que dijeron "Casa de Los Potter" y entraron a la chimenea se encontraron con una casa totalmente renovada; habían unos sillones hechos de piel con un color marrón oscuro que de seguro le encantarían a James, una mesita que estaba junto a un sillón que tenia un jarrón con flores dentro, y al lado de este, había un control remoto que al parecer era de una pantalla de plasma, todos con la boca abierta entraron a la cocina para ver que esta estaba pintada de un color rojo claro, había una estufa nueva, mas estantes para guardar mas cosas, un refrigerador que parecia de la mas nueva tecnología y muchas cosas mas; aunque para decepción de Lily, solo esas dos habitaciones eran las cambiadas.

-Ojala y viviera aquí-decía Sirius embobado con la visión de las habitaciones

-Pues James ya te ha ofrecido que te vengas a vivir aquí-repuso la pelirroja.

-¡Pues entonces acepto!-dijo Sirius contento.

-Oye Lily, mañana puedo venir aquí a las….9 am para acompañarlos por James?

-Claro…

-Lobito-dijo Harry

Todos se rieron y después de que se despidieron de Remus, fueron directamente a probar el nuevo sillón que los del Ministerio habían dejado; al dejarse caer en el sillón, Sirius, soltó un aullido de comodidad y al poco rato se quedo dormido, Lily en cambio, se sentó y prendió la GRAN pantalla de plasma, puso una de sus novelas favoritas y coloco a Harry en sus piernas, al poco rato de haber encendido la pantalla Lily cayo rendida a los pies de a Morfeo (Dormida).

Sirius se levanto a una alta hora de la noche y al ver a Lily acostada con Harry a un lado se sintió muy feliz de que la familia de su "hermano" estuviera a salvo.

Dejo una simple nota cerca de Lily, lo suficiente para que ella la viera, apago la tele, y se marcho, no sin antes darle un pequeño "regalito" a su ahijado.

"FIN DEL FLASH BLACK"

Aliméntenme con reviews, ,ientras más reviews más rápido actualizo y todos más felices (?)

SOLO CON 2 PALABRAS VAMOS D:


End file.
